Taking the Day Off
by Latin Usako
Summary: Who knew that taking the day off could be so much fun?.....


Well guys, there's no Personal Thoughts 6 yet, but I didn't want to let another week go by without writing something, so here goes.  
All constructive criticism welcome ^_^e-mail me simplyshy@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.   
I regret not being the one to create this wonderful series, but it is not mine. This is for the sole enjoyment of the fans of Sailor Moon and I am in no way making a profit of this fanfic. Well, on with the show.   
BTW, for those of you unfamiliar with the Japanese names, here's a list:  
Usagi/Usako= Serena  
Mamoru/Mamochan= Darien  
Minako= Mina  
Makoto= Lita  
Rated: PG-13 (you'll see) ^_~  
***********************************************************************  
Taking the Day Off  
by Sonia M.  
***********************************************************************  
It was an unusual day. Yes, that's exactly what it was, at least for 16 year-old Usagi Tsukino a.k.a Sailor Moon. Today the usual bleeping from her communicator, signaling that the earth once again faced an imminent danger of destruction, was not heard.   
Today was Usagi's day off.  
Many of you are probably thinking, so what? There's nothing new in that. You take a day off, you take two, they come a dime a dozen.  
Not for the young warrior they didn't.  
If she wasn't fighting evil forces trying to take over the world, she was struggling to beat the odds that she would not make it through the day without being zapped, chopped, sliced or diced.   
Frankly, it was tough being the world's only hope of living to see another day. If you were Usagi, that was a VERY scary thought.  
But, the author does digress. Usagi was not about to waste a minute of her precious free time because of the idiotic babble coming from a novice writer.  
Her itinerary was overflowing with activities that did not involve wrestling anything down (well, unless Mamochan really wanted to) or giving enemies a karate chop to the head.   
Nope, today the whole day with her Mamochan doing what normal couples who did not have to worry about demons and ghosts did. She was going to enjoy every single minute of wining (well, she wouldn't actually drink wine, she preferred apple cider any day), dining (actually, they were going to do lunch at his house, but what's the diff?) and, upon Mamoru's request, a wonderful afternoon of staying in his apartment doing...other   
things.   
Well okay, it was not exactly a day at the mall or a night at the movies, but the important thing was that she was going to be with her Mamochan alone, just the two of them, no interventions and, most important of all NO PARENTAL INTERRUPTIONS.   
Yup, she hadn't gotten much Mamo lovin' for awhile and she was going to make sure that today would suffice for the rest of the month.   
She never knew when the irritating call would come that would put their activities on hold, so she was eager to get the day started off.  
Of course, a girl can't plan a big date all by her lonely self, so she made four urgent calls to four eager friends who were happy to help in any way, shape, or form they could.   
After all the girls were assembled in Usagi's room (and a hasty retreat by Luna and Artemis stating that they would rather cough up furballs than be in the same room with the prozac happy girls), they set to work.  
First on the list was Usagi's outfit. They all agreed that it should be something simple yet eye catching, demure yet sexy, and that the choice should not be too risque.  
Hey, they had always been aware that their outfits were a bit...revealing and had never been truly comfortable with the choice of apparel, but what could they do? Plus, it was a good distraction for the male enemies.  
Minako suggested a low-cut dress which only reached Usagi's...  
Well, let's just say it was VERY short. That received a HELL NO from all the judges.  
Ami suggested tight leather shorts and a tube top which caused the girls to drop their mouths in amazement. Needless to say, there were many facefaults in the room. That received the Unh-uh sign.  
Makoto suggested a pair of bell bottoms with a spaghetti strapped top and cute platform shoes to which Usagi quickly replied that she was only going to Mamoru's house and plus, it was sweltering outside so that idea was out.  
Rei Hino was not only known for being the raven beauty of the group, but also for her great fashion sense, so it was no surprise that she chose a pair of khaki shorts (which accentuated Usagi's long legs) a spaghetti strap shirt that read "Moon Power" on it and fit her body like a second skin, and a pair of sandals that perfected the outfit.   
Usagi squealed with delight and complimented Rei on her choice to which she cooly replied, "I take cash, checks, or credit cards." Of course, all eyes were promptly rolled.  
Next on the list was Usagi's hair, which the girls decided to leave just as it was knowing that if they changed it in any way Mamoru would have a fit. After all, he had always loved Usagi's Odango and declared that it was the only reason he had even given her the time of day. That, and because of her drop dead gorgeous looks. That comment always led to an indignant squeal from Usagi and the wise "spur of the moment" kiss from Mamoru who had not lasted so long in a relationship with Usagi without learning a thing or two.  
The last item on the list was Usagi's makeup and everyone agreed the look should be natural. Of course, in this day and time you pay ALOT to get that natural look, so after an hour of natural mascara, natural eye shadow, natural lip gloss, natural everything, Usagi came out looking about the same as when the makeup marathon began, only a bit more chique, as Minako put it.  
A dash of perfume later, Usagi was sent off with many good wishes and remarks of "getting it on" and "not doing anything so and so wouldn't do" which was ridiculous because Usagi knew they'd do anything and more.  
Yes, Usagi was ready to enjoy taking a day off.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Mamoru waited for his Usako to make her way to his apartment he thought about the significance of the day.  
Today would be a wonderful day. He had the casserole in the oven, the apple cider chilling on ice (he knew his Usako, and knew what she would do for apple cider), and roses which waited to be tended.   
Yup, everything was ready. A perfect day had been planned and there was nothing missing.   
Nothing except his wonderful bunny.   
He thought about her for the time being, knowing that it would be awhile before she showed up.   
Usagi meant alot to him, that much was certain, but he realized that she was so much more than that. She was his light, his heart, his love.   
Before she had come along, Mamoru's life had been clouded by uncertainties.   
He had never, as corny as it may sound, known his reason for living. He wasn't always wallowing in depression, but when he was, it was intense.   
Of course, Usagi hadn't always been so bumbly and ecstatic a creature as she now was. He took pride in the fact that yes, Chiba Mamoru, the orphan who never believed that he would never be able to offer anyone more than his sour disposition, had actually brought sunshine into her life.   
There were many misconceptions about his and Usagi's reltionship. One of the greatest, and the one that most bothered him, was that many thought theirs was one based on destiny and destiny alone. This idea was completely ridiculous.  
Destiny only made sure that the two were there for each other at the most critical point in their lives. Sure, they were meant to meet, but this didn't assure that they were going to stay together. Just because   
Endymion had loved his Serenity did not assure that Mamoru Chiba would love his Usagi Tsukino.   
No. Their relationship was much more intricate than destiny. It was a relationship where two people who seemed to be on the opposite ends of a spectrum ironically complemented each other perfectly. Usagi Tsukino, a girl who had always been surrounded by friends and family and love, needed another soul to share her troubles with, and that was where Mamoru Chiba came in. Likewise, Mamoru Chiba, the boy who had been alone most of his life and had never known family or friends or love, needed someone who would turn him from the sarcastic jerk into a loving person, who would fill his life with warmth, and that is a role only Usagi could fullfill.  
Neither was perfect, as much as others wisheed it were so. Usagi had her faults, and they were not the often thought of bouts of clutziness or crying spells. Mamoru had looked through the shell that Usagi had built around her and saw her as she truly was: a strong, bright young girl on the verge of womanhood. It was more that, even after having been with her for two years, her self-esteem was still at a low. He had to constantly had to reassure her that no woman could match her beauty, inside and out. But that was a duty he gladly performed, because he liked reminding his Usako that, in his eyes, the world began and ended with her.   
Everyone, of course, knew of Mamoru's imperfections. If he wasn't trying to fight down spells of jealousy (his Usagi was gorgeous and the male population always made sure to show their appreciation), he was being a sarcastic jerk or listening to stupid dreams that kept them apart. Actually, that last fault had, thankfully, been nipped in the bud, and now things were well with his love.  
Their relationship was complex, sometimes rocky, but always full of the love and respect the one had for the other. Mamoru would not trade his Usako for anyone in the world.   
Luckily, before Mamoru could turn into the sap he had sworn never to become, the doorbell rang.  
In the blink of an eye, he was at the door staring at a stunning Usagi.   
He stood for a moment, stunned at the transformation Usagi's body had undergone during the two years he had been with her.  
"Wow, Rei is GOOD," thought an amused Usagi.  
The shock wore off and Mamoru wrapped Usagi in a tight hug.   
"Glad you made it here baby," he murmured.  
Usagi smiled into his shoulder, losing herself in the wonderful scent of his cologne. She had always liked the cologne, which smelled so different on her Mamochan. No matter how many times she had been around thousands of other guys that chose to wore the cologne, they never seemed to strike a chord in her as did her Mamochan's scent. It was a wonderful scent, and it always got her giddy with love for her prince.   
Hesitantly, Mamoru broke the hug as he heard the timer on the oven ring.   
He led a smiling Usako to the table, which had been set with candles and the wine glasses that Usagi always proclaimed made her feel like she was dining at one of "those expensive restaurants." Anything to make his Usako happy.  
Usagi squealed as she saw all the preparations Mamoru had made for their lunch together.  
A dreamy look came over her face as she thought of how good Mamoru was to her and for her. No one had the knack of making her feel special, as if she were a royal queen, like her Mamochan.   
The look suddenly turned into one of wild abandon as Mamoru served his queen with the food he had so carefully prepared. Even though Usagi had changed physically, she never failed to go crazy over food; especially food her Mamochan had prepared.  
Because she was so intent on devouring the food before her, Usagi missed the tender look that crossed Mamoru's face, the one that made her heart do a flip twice over. Although Mamoru wasn't articulate when it came to stating his love for Usagi, his looks showed what thousands of Tuxedo Kamen's Haikus never would.   
"Really Mamochan, you just spoil me too much."  
"Well, if I want to 'get some' tonight, I've got to feed you and keep you happy, ne?"  
That last comment caused Usagi to temporarily choke on a piece of the chicken she had been chewing with content only seconds before.  
"Just keep it up mister, and you won't get any."   
Mamoru only laughed, knowing that Usagi wasn't serious. If there was anything Usagi enjoyed more than food, it was joking around with Mamoru, like any normal couple would do.   
After the main course, Usagi almost tore the table apart when Mamoru presented her with dessert: strawberry shortcake sundae. With much restraint she managed to calm down, deciding that it would be much better if this dessert was eaten a bit more slowly. So, Usagi proceeded to make a show of eating her dessert, an act that left Mamoru wondering where his innocent girlfriend had vanished.  
The process was monotonous, but NOT boring. Dip the spoon. Make sure to get the shortcake, topped with whipped cream and the oh so delicious strawberry syrup. Insert it (AN:the spoon you hentais! ^_^) slowly and carefully making sure not to release even a drop. Close eyes in sheer bliss of the wonderful taste. Moan in appreciation, because he's watching. Repeat process. Try not to lose your control.  
This, of course, had Mamoru totally mesmerized until Usagi had finished with the last bite of her dessert.  
"Um, uh, you fininshed already?" This was said with a broken voice, so unlike the Mamoru's calm nature.   
"Yeah, that was just SO GOOD Mamochan. You're great in...the kitchen."  
She winked at him, taking pity on the dazed man before her.   
"Yes. Well, how about you help me wash the dishes and then we can sit down on the couch to...relax."  
'We'll be doing more than relaxing on the couch and you know it, you wonderful man,' thought Usagi.  
But that was later, and damned if she wasn't going to have Mamochan taking her over his shoulder before the day was over.  
This meant that washing dishes was transformed into an act so unlike the usual boring washing and drying. Nope. After two years, Usagi had learned how to make the most mundane job into a 'let's see how hot Mamochan can get' contest.  
So this is how washing dishes went: Soap slowly, making sure to cover all areas. Caress each spot with tender love. Touch hands, sending electric sparks flying. Take turns, setting aside each object for when they are needed. Finish soaking. Move away. Accidently drop towel. Lean over ever so slowly and make sure body parts are displayed for his enjoyment. Dry off.  
After such a show, it was a wonder Mamoru was still left standing.   
Amazingly though, he somehow managed to walk through the kitchen and into the living room onto the couch. Somehow, in his state he had no idea whatsoever, Usagi ended up on his lap so that all the right body parts were placed exactly where they fit perfectly.  
This was Usagi's seat for the remaining hours of the day, as they watched two movies that Usagi had selected (romantic of course). In the end, for some strange reason Usagi got it in her head that Mamochan was hot and needed to open his shirt a bit and that he needed to lie down to reduce his dizziness and of course she would not move to another couch and if there was no room then she would just have to lay with him (it was more ON him than with him), and wasn't it just cozy?  
They did not proceed to tear each other's clothes off or do the forbidden dance on the couch. Believe it or not, they had long decided that in these cases they would be content to just talk and whisper to each other, among other things.   
"You know what, Mamochan? Today has just been wonderful. I mean, how many times have we been able to go through the whole day without one of us having our life on the line? Sometimes I think, what if one day we don't make it and aren't able to.." Her eyes watered for a moment and Mamoru, unable to see her unhappy decided to remedy the situation.   
He wrapped his arms around her and lowered her face to his, kissing her lashes, making sure to dry her tears away, kissing her cheeks and every part of her face until he reached her mouth which he made sure received the stronger end of his affections.  
His lips stayed on hers for awhile, until he was sure she understood the depth of his love for her.  
He kissed the hollow of her neck, leaving trails of kisses along her neck, caressing her shoulders, and...the rest is left to their memories alone.   
'Thank you Mamochan. Thank you so much for making this day so special for me.' Usagi said this in danger of bursting into tears again.   
Mamoru didn't bother to reply. He just wrapped his arms around her and held her, because he knew how much she needed it. They lay still, their breathing in perfect synch, until the sun set and the moon illuminated the world.   
After awhile, he carried a sleepy Usagi into his bedroom and lay her gently on the bed.  
The last words Usagi heard before sleep enveloped her were  
"Goodnight my bunny, may we enjoy many more days off together."  
********************************************************************  
Author's notes:  
I wrote this up two years ago, just like I did Painful Reflections, when I first started writing fanfiction so be kind please. As I said two years ago:  
The story has no point other than to satisfy my sweet tooth (and hopefully yours).  
I barely managed to keep it at a PG-13 level, but I did it.  
Last but not least, Lilac Summers does this much better than me so don't forget to read her stories.  
e-mail me!: simplyshy@hotmail.com  
Have a wonderful week.  
Sonia M.  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
